Horny Ride
by SissiCuddles
Summary: The title says it all. House takes Cuddy for a ride, but everyone knows how much of a power freak that woman is. Another M-Rated fic for your liking.


**Horny Ride (at Wilson's)**

So, my pervy mind elaborated this one too and basically forced me to write it instead of helping the kid I baby-sit with her homework. I've been writing smut for the next couple days and I can't help but keep writing it... don't blame me, blame House and Cuddy, Hugh and Lisa and all those hotties I ship!

**M-RATED KIDDOES! BE AWARE OF THIS! But this time I added a deserved House/Cuddy romantic moment! Couldn't help it...**

_and to "annoyingmotherfucker" who reviewed my last one-shot: FYI __my life does not revolve around sex__ and no, I'm not the one who writes this kind of stories. I am not the only author that actually writes smut and there are other people who write it better than me, with more details and stuff. And a new for you: 98% of the people's minds revolve around sex; hell, the world revolves around sex!_

* * *

><p>She was horny. Since House had asked her if she wanted to take a ride on his bike, Cuddy had been horny. Her libido skyrocketed; her senses were going crazy while waiting for her boyfriend to show up at her place, driving up her driveway on his bike. She was feeling young, carefree like she was going back in time to when she was known all along the campus with the name of <em>Partypants<em> thanks to the current man in her life.

She felt confident and sexy: black heeled boots that reached her knee, tight black leggings that accentuated her long toned legs and well formed bottom, her cherry red top hugged her round the waist, accentuating the curves of her body in the right way. A single item was missing, something she had bought the previous day at the mall because she knew it would have added a nice touch to her assemble, and making House's eyes pop out of their sockets. She walked back into the bedroom and spotted the said item: a black fake-leather jacket very similar to House's. She smiled and immediately cut the price tag still attached to it and wore it.

* * *

><p>House drove up Cuddy's driveway on his Honda. He got off of the vehicle and took his helmet off, placing it back onto the seat. He opened his backpack and extracted what he had bought Cuddy: a new shining helmet. He had insisted upon buying her a new one, even if Wilson had offered her his own. He had bought her a fabulous new red blood helmet with a black and white writing on it.<p>

He didn't even have the time to knock on her door, because she immediately opened the entrance to her place with a wicked smile. As she had predicted, House's eyes widened and his jaw almost touched the floor. He focused on her attire before moving his eyes back onto her face, trying his best not to stare at her perfect breast, pushed up by the top she was wearing. Her red full lips were accentuated and almost glowing thanks to the light red lipstick she had applied; her big blue eyes were smiling at him, framed by a thin line of black eye-liner; her mascara doing wonders to her already long and thick eyelashes.

Cuddy kept smiling at him, trying not to draw him into a kiss right away. Upon seeing him, she had the urge to suppress her animal instincts and calm herself down, trying to maintain some control over her ever growing desire for him.

"Wow," was all he could say before scanning her body from head to toes before awkwardly handing her his gift. Her smile widened seeing that he had bought something for her only. She inspected the new helmet, touching the smooth surface of it, scanning the writing on it with curious eyes. She looked up at him, laughing hard after reading what he had made write on the helmet: _Partypants goes wild_.

"The inscription is a nice touch," she commented before pecking his lips gently. "Thank you," she concluded before wrapping her arms around him and drawing him into a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, House stared at her with a small smile on his lips. "If I knew it would have made you horny, I would have asked you to take a ride with me sooner," he joked.

Cuddy started walking towards his bike, House following her. She wriggled her hips and turned around to show him her smile. "Yeah, you should have had," she replied, leaning onto the side of his bike, waiting for him.

House smirked and, after sitting on his bike and making the engine roar a couple times, he allowed her to sit behind him. She immediately wrapped her arms around his middles, embracing him into a very tight monkey hug, snuggling against his sturdy back, nestling her head just above his shoulder. He looked at her through the side view mirror and grinned.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Cuddy smiled at him mischievously and nodded her head. House didn't know but he was in for one hell of a drive.

* * *

><p>They had been driving along the New Jersey countryside for at least an hour and Cuddy was enjoying the cool hair colliding with her sides. Her front was still snuggled close to House's back; she felt protected and save, her arms embracing him into a strong hug. She could feel his body move due to his breathing and, when he wriggled a couple times to sit into a more comfortable position, Cuddy swore to herself that if he was going to do that again she was going to scream.<p>

The fact that she was driving with him on a Honda, the fact that she was wrapped all over him, their bodies so close to each other; it was driving her insane. And when he wriggled for the third time, Cuddy closed her eyes, shivering in anticipation and smiled wickedly.

He embraced him tighter, holding him even closer, before moving her hands down onto the front of his pants. She felt him stiffen against her; his back straightening a little as her hands kept stroking him through his pants. He kept driving, glancing back at Cuddy from the small mirror. She smirked at him and started unbuttoning his pants, sliding a hand under his boxers. She could hear him moaning despite the roaring of the engine; he was being more vocal that usual, knowing that they were alone on a deserted street where no one could hear them. He buckled his hips against her palm, her skilled fingers stroking him slowly, making him painfully hard.

"Cuddy, you better stop it now if you don't want me to crash the bike," he informed her, while her hands were still working her magic on him. She gave him one last stroke, before pulling her hand out from his pants and buttoning them up again. She smiled at him and clutched him in her arms, holding onto him as tight as she could; hands going south to squeeze his balls one more time.

* * *

><p>He drove back towards Princeton, careless of all the speed limits he was breaking. She got him all riled up and horny and now he wanted her to finish the job she had started. A sudden idea came to his mind; he made a U inversion, cars honking and swearing at him. His and Cuddy's places were on the other side of the city and it would have taken way too much time to get there, so instead he drove off to a well known street. Cuddy tugged at him, a confused look on her face as they got closer to their friend's loft.<p>

"Wilsons' closer," he told her. She frowned realizing the implication in his words: he wanted to have sex in Wilson's apartment. She shook her head no; she didn't want to be reminded of their escapade every time she spotted Wilson at the hospital.

House nodded and smirked at her, a hand reaching for her leg, squeezing her knee, stroking her leggings clad leg. His movements made her shiver; she stared at his eyes through the tiny mirror and nodded her approval.

* * *

><p>They rushed to the elevator and, as soon as the doors closed, leaving them isolated from the rest of the world, House shoved his woman against the metal wall, his lips assaulting her in a passionate and filled with lust kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer, deepening the kiss. At first, she bit his bottom lip, then her tongue met his in a battle for dominance, tasting each other's flavor. They heard a loud "ding", informing them that they finally reached the last floor of the building where the Oncologist's loft was situated.<p>

He walked out of the lift, Cuddy holding his hand. He gestured her to lift the mat in front of the door; she soon obeyed, taking the keys in her hand and grinning like the Cheshire cat. Once she opened the door, she grabbed House's leather jacket and pulled him against her chest, feeling his toned upper body pressing against her breasts. His hands immediately went around her, encircling her waist, moving her towards the spare bedroom, where he used to sleep.

He opened the door and they both got rid of their jackets, throwing them onto the floor. She got rid of his shoes and clothes while House was still trying to remove his shirt. She snorted and walked closer to him, ripping his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He stared at her in disbelief before smirking and gripping her hips and pulling her onto his lap. She straddled his lap, her hands immediately reaching for the zip of his pants, undoing it and sliding them down his ankles, soon followed by his boxers. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing and massaging them, kissing the skin just above the line of the bra cups. His hand reached behind her, unclasping her bra, freeing her gorgeous breast, which he right away started to kiss and lick, sucking on her hard nipples. His hands moved south, to stroke her ass, moving his hands under her panties, helping her slide them down past her ankles.

She sat back on his lap, feeling the tip of his cock touching her wet folds. He slid a hand on her mound, flicking her clit with his thumb, before parting her folds with his other fingers. He slid a finger inside of her, feeling her juices coating his finger. She was ready for him, craving for more of his touch. Her hands were stroking his painfully hard member slowly, from the base till the head of it. Her breast was still in his mouth; the sensation driving her into an unbelievable frenzy while his hands stroked and pumped inside of her.

He was about to lay down onto the bed, pulling her down with him, but she stopped him. She smiled mischievously at him before pulling him up into a sitting position. She gave his cock a couple more strokes before guiding him inside of her, lowering her hips. She wanted to ride him, to be the one with power over him, showing that she could as well ride; a different kind of bike, though.

He rested a hand on her lower back, helping himself to thrust his hips against hers in a tantalizingly slow rhythm, maintaining himself in a sitting position.

She was rocking her hips up and down, coating his member with her juices; then she moved her hips into a slow sexual dance, moving her pelvis in tentative circles, driving him and herself wild. He felt her inner walls clenching around his member, and he started thrusting into her with all the strength he could muster, feeling her trembling against her body and under her hands.

She was moaning and panting, riding him like she had never had the courage to do; when she was on top, they usually made slow and passionate love. But this time she was using all the pent up frustration and stress into her movements. She could feel her climax growing by the second, sweat covering her body.

His hands reached for her face, stroking her cheeks gently, removing the hair that was covering her beautiful features. She smiled at him, before crashing her mouth against his, biting on his bottom lip as she came hard, still thrusting her pelvis against his, until he soon followed her into oblivion.

She leaned onto him, panting hard as she kissed his neck frantically. His hands caressed her back soothingly, both trying to catch their breath. "We should do this more often," he commented. Cuddy chuckled and stared at his eyes lovingly. "I love you," she said with a small content smile. He touched her chin, lifting it up in order for his mouth to collide with his. He kissed her softly, nibbling on her lips gently. "I love you too," he said.

* * *

><p>"James?" Nora called from the door. She saw the door still open and she knew her friend wasn't home at that time. She frowned thinking that maybe someone broke into the Oncologist's house. She slowly walked into the loft, holding a frying pan in one hand. She made her way towards the kitchen before stopping at the first door on the left.<p>

Nora slowly opened it and stared in shock at the scene in front of him: a half naked House was putting his shirt on while a very good looking brunette was trying to put her boots back on. The couple lifted their heads up, staring at the woman at the door in shock.

"Nora..." he said.

"House... why are you here?" she asked, still holding the frying pain into her hand, but lowering her defense. House mumbled something, glancing at Cuddy who helplessly shrugged.

"At least I have the confirmation that you are not gay!" she said before walking away laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review kiddoes!<strong>


End file.
